When You Follow Your Heart
by Jessie4
Summary: Sailor Pluto lets her emotions better her, and is forced to suffer the consequences


All the usual disclaimers apply

Any comments, good bad, or otherwise can be sent to me at [MinakoX33@aol.com][1]

**Author's note:** This fic, as, hopefully, all my fanfics are unless otherwise noted, can be placed within plausible Sailor Moon continuity. This takes place shortly after Chibiusa's birth. This is basically my reaction to all those Outer Senshi fanfics out there. Sure, they're great to write about, but all you ever see is _"Haruka and Michiru"_, _"Uranus and Neptune"_, or _"Harukaandmichiru"_. I, quite frankly, am sick of it! So, here's a fanfic story about my favorite Outer, Sailor Pluto. 

This also deals with another pet peeve of mine. There are stories with Usagi and Mamoru, Serenity and Endymion, hell, even Mamoru and _Ami_! Never one with a truly star-crossed love, Setsuna and Mamoru. Mamoru never noticed it, but everone knows Setsuna's crazy about him. This is my take on what could have happened to Pluto at a time when she was very young and inexperienced. Let's just call this one of her first major life lessons...

And, yes, I do realize that there never existed the henshin phrase, "Pluto Power, Make Up," but, like I just said, this was at a time when Pluto was very young. I tried to reflect that by giving her a different henshin phrase. 

**_WHEN YOU FOLLOW YOUR HEART_**

A Sailor Moon Fanfiction story by [Jessie][1]

"Meioh Setsuna."

The woman spun around, her long green locks of hair wrapping around her momentarily, before settling back into their normal style.

"You again." she sneered. "I want nothing to do with you."

The man before her laughed, a haughty and mocking laugh. "That's too bad. I'm only looking out for my daughter."

"I'm your daughter only by title, nothing more." She retorted. 

"It may be true, but I have not appeared to you to discuss that matter. I am here to offer you a gift."

"Gift?" Setsuna asked in a controlled voice, fully aware of what this man could do if properly provoked. "What sort of gift would I possibly want from you?"

"Only... The man you love."

Setsuna stood there, shocked. In all of her three thousand years, no one had ever offered that sort of thing to her before.

"But..." She stammered. "It's forbidden. He and the Queen are to be together. It is written. I am merely a messenger, an enforcer of those laws. You know that--"

"I know that I am the father of time." the man interrupted her. "I know that I have written those laws which you speak of. I know that I command you. And I also know that I am giving you a gift, and one should _never_ look a gift horse in the mouth, to coin a human expression."

Setsuna sighed. It was all too good to be true, but if the Father had stated it, then it would be done. Despite herself, she smiled inwardly. _If it really was possible..._

"You are dismissed." The man waved a hand at the exit. Once Setsuna was out of earshot, he whispered, "Good Luck, Setsuna, daughter of time. My daughter. How I wish I didn't have to send you on such a mission. But, that is the way time must work. To complete the loop, this must be done. Forgive me." 

******************************************************* 

"Mamo-chan!" The woman with the twin pigtails called behind her. "Come on! We're late!"

A man with short black hair hurriedly followed her. "You know it's not proper to use those names anymore. We're no longer Usagi and Mamoru. We're Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion now."

She blushed. "Oh, yeah. I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Endymion shook his head and continued on his way. Neither of them noticed the tall shadow of a woman watching their every move. 

"Mamoru-san." she whispered, "Soon you'll be mine, if only for a short while." 

*******************************************************

King Endymion sighed, and lay back in his chair. It had been a long day. Who would have thought a simple Christening could take so much out of one? Serenity was busy taking care of the two-month-old Usagi Small Lady Serenity, or rather just Small Lady, as she was to oft be called. He heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in."

The door opened, with Sailor Pluto standing behind it. Endymion smiled. Pluto had always been a help to him. She was always a bit distant, but he felt a certain warmth coming from her at all times. 

"It's good to see you, Pluto. I believe you know why you were summoned."

She nodded. "You want me to guard the Small Lady while the Queen purifies the rest of the world. Understood."

"Good. I know you'll do a good job. But..." He stopped as a new question crossed his mind, like a long-buried memory finally resurfacing. "There is something that's been bothering me ever since we've created Crystal Tokyo. Tell me, when exactly is it when the Black Moon family comes around?"

Pluto looked stricken. She knew exactly when and why the Black Moon would arise. It was one of her personal shames. If only she hadn't been so foolish... But, it was best to let time repeat itself. Things had to go a certain way, that was evident by now.

She shook her head, and answered Endymion's question with her usual response, "You'll find out when it happens." She looked at her time key momentarily. _It's about time for my younger self to arrive. _She thought to herself. _I'd better leave, and keep Small Lady safe. How I wish this didn't have to happen..._

Endymion grumbled at the lack of response, and sent her on her way. A few minutes later, Meioh Setsuna appeared in the doorway. She looked younger, somehow, and frightened in a way. Endymion paid no attention to any of the minor details, though. 

"What are you doing back here, Pluto? And, in your human form? You should be with the Small Lady!"

"But..." Setsuna began, but then realized that the Father must have sent her to a place where Endymion had recently spoken to her older self. And 'Small Lady'... Someone from this time, who she'd soon grow to know and love. Was she in danger? But that wasn't yet important. Her older self could take care of protecting Small Lady. The only thing that mattered was that she would finally have him, after three thousand years of waiting, watching him in his many incarnations. Watching him with Her. Romeo and Juliet. Robin Hood and Maid Marion. Marc Antony and Cleopatra. Every lifetime, she'd watched them, making sure they always ended up together. Because it was written. Now, there was finally a chance for her to change that. She took a deep breath, and spoke. 

"King Endymion. There is something you must know about me. I have always loved you, no matter when. I've watched you in all your incarnations, but I could never do anything about it because you were meant to be with the Queen. But, Father Time has given me an alternative to that. I have finally been granted permission to allow my emotions to show through. I can be with you."

Endymion cocked his head to one side. What was she babbling about now? Pluto had always been cryptic, and everything she did had some reason, but if she was getting at what he thought she was...

Setsuna smiled. She picked up her henshin stick, and whispered, 

"Pluto Power, Make up."

She was instantly transformed into Sailor Pluto. Pluto grasped her Time Staff nervously. She whispered something to herself that Endymion couldn't quite make out. She looked him in the eyes, and yelled out, 

"TIME STOP!"

She felt a pang of guilt when she realized that she had used her forbidden power for such a simple and selfish thing. But, then, it was her gift from The Father, and any of the other senshi would probably do the same, if put in her place. 

But she wasn't any of the other senshi. Pluto was supposed to be stronger than that. She was never supposed to mess with time, never supposed to even leave the Time Gate. Today, she was breaking all the rules.

She looked at his face, and knew that time had stopped for his body, but not his mind. His eyes reflected fear, and a certain level of anger. Pluto had never seen him angry before. It was a new experience for her. It even went so far as to frighten her a bit. She shook off the thought and continued with her plan. 

It only took her a few minutes to strip Endymion down to his royal boxer shorts. She lay beside him on his bed, caressing his chest, enjoying the mere experience of being with him. After a few hours, Pluto could no longer control her grip on time, allowing Endymion to move about freely. Surprisingly enough, he didn't say anything. He merely went along with her, granting her heart's desire. 

It was her first time. She'd never thought that something like that could be so pleasurable. Endymion was very skilled in the ways of romance. The reason so many women wanted him was no longer a mystery to Pluto. 

"You know, Pluto," Endymion remarked, "After so many millennia of always being with the same woman, this is a nice change of pace."

They had just reached the culmination of their experience when a very royal, yet sweet female voice invaded the room. 

"I swear, Mamo--er, Endymion, there's a lot of Hate on this planet. I need a break. Some people are resisting the purification. I'm sure, given enough time, the Silver Crystal will be able to combat and overcome their stubbornness, but--"

Neo Queen Serenity stopped midsentence as soon as she got a clear glimpse of her husband in bed with Sailor Pluto. Her face held many emotions, but all words were lost at her throat. A single tear slid down her cheek as she ran off. 

Endymion threw on a robe and ran after Serenity, giving Pluto a hard stare as he left. 

Pluto was alone with her thoughts. 

_What have I done? Who knows what kind of impact this may have to the future? Is this what The Father sent me here to do? Destroy two lives?_

She didn't even bother to follow them to see how their argument turned out. She was sure she'd find out someday. 

*******************************************************

A far older, and wiser Pluto watched Crystal Tokyo from the sidelines. _I didn't understand then. I'm not sure if I do even now._ She began to reflect on the events that happened from there. _The Queen and the King spent so much time arguing about the incident that they allowed the few evil souls left to remain unpurified. The souls moved to a distant moon and started the Black Moon family. _

_In retrospect, I suppose it was necessary to do what I did. If that event never occurred, then Small Lady would never have had a reason to go back to the past originally. She would have never bonded with the Silver Crystal, and gained the power to become Sailor Chibimoon. And, without Chibimoon, then Small Lady would never have had a reason to return to the past. She never would have met Tomoe Hotaru, and become the reason for Mistress Nine to be born and destroyed. If not for Chibiusa's giving Hotaru the strength to go on, the Pharaoh Ninety might have won, and the Silence would have overcome the world. _

She watched, for the millionth time, Endymion's face as Neo Queen Serenity was encased in the crystal. She saw the pain and anguish in his eyes. 

"Please, Usako..." Endymion gasped through heavy sobs. "Don't leave me again... I know what I've done was wrong, but please don't punish me like this. I love you. I always will. Please, come back to me..." He dissolved into a fit of tears, pausing only momentarily to yell out, "Damn you, Pluto! This is all your fault! I hope you rot in Hell for everything you've done!" 

_I'm truly sorry, my King._ Pluto tried, unsuccessfully, to keep her tears at bay. _If it helps, I'm suffering my own personal punishment now, too. Just like you wanted._

  
  


````````````````` 

Please mail all flames and praise to MinakoX33@aol.com 

   [1]: mailto:MinakoX33@aol.com



End file.
